Unbelievable
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Olivia Benson has always wanted a baby, a family of her own. When Elliot finally gets divorced, he is determined to give her the family she deserves. Summary sucks, but the story is better. Rated M for E/O in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I have other stories I should be updating, but when you're up all night, and can't sleep, your mind wanders. I just want to get this out of my head, see if I can take it anywhere from here. **

**A few things you should know first: Elliot and Kathy are seperated, awaiting a divorce. Eli has been born, and is now around one and a half. The twins are about seventeen. Kathleen is around 22 and Maureen is around 24. Granted, these are probably not the right ages, but oh well. Also, Casey and Alex both work as the ADAs for Special Victims (yeah I just couldn't pick who to put, so I thought might as well have the whole gang).**

**Well, on to the story:**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES :(**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk, bored to death. It had been an extremely slow day, and the fact that her partner wasn't there to keep her entertained, made it worse. She looked around. The precinct was empty. Munch was at home, as was Fin, trying to make the most of their time off. Cragen was at a meeting with some of his superiors, while Elliot was spending some much deserved time with his children. Olivia didn't feel like going back to her empty apartment, especially not when she could be catching up on old paperwork, but even after she had finished, she didn't feel like going home.

She sat, looking at the empty desk across from her, wondering when she would see Elliot again. She knew it was selfish, to want to be with him, especially when he was having fun with his children, that he rarely got to have time with, but she couldn't help it.

She was in love with him, there was no doubt about that. Everyone in the precinct knew, including the Special Victim's two ADAs, Casey Novak, and Alex Cabot. However, this didn't mean Olivia was going to scream how much she felt for her partner, at the top of her lungs.

Olivia sighed, taking in the messy desk before her. It had been a busy few weeks, with cases coming in every other day. She had few times where she was actually able to sit at her desk, and the last thing on her mind was keeping it organized. She looked at the clock on the wall. 2:53 pm. She shrugged to herself, figuring now was a perfect time to clean up the mess that was her desk. She stood from her chair, quickly discarding the take-out containers left from the night before. She quickly stacked all the files on her desk, but curiousity got the best of her, as she began to look through the copies of old cases.

It wasn't until she came across one particular case, did she actually stop, and take the time to read the file. It was when the unit was called to help find a tank of frozen embryos. This case had really been tough on her, considering how she had always wanted a baby. She remembered the conversation she had had with one of the women, who's eggs were in that tank.

* * *

_Olivia sat across from Eva Sintzel. She didn't know what to say, I mean, how would you be able to tell someone that their only chance of having children, was mere hours from being gone._

_Eva broke the silence. "Do you have kids?" _

_Olivia looked up from the table. "Uh, no" she said, slightly surprised at the question._

_"Don't you want them?" she asked, trying so desperately not to cry._

_Olivia nodded, thinking of how desperately she wanted children. "Ah, yes I do, very much." Eva looked at Olivia, confused. "Then what are you waiting for?" she whispered, looking at the detective._

_Olivia looked at Eva. She was right, what was she waiting for? Truth was, she was waiting for a specific man, the only man she would ever think to have children with, and unfortunately for her, that man was married, and her partner._

* * *

Olivia sighed, as she continued to read the file, however the more she read, the more she thought about her conversation with Elliot in the hallway, when she told him about how she had applied for adoption.

* * *

_"Elliot, a few months ago I looked into adoption." Olivia looked at Elliot, waiting for his reaction. She was tired, and this case was getting to her. The last thing she needed, was for her best friend to disapprove of her decision._

_Elliot gave her a weak smile. "Liv, that's great."_

_Olivia shook her head and sighed. "They turned me down." She looked up, and saw her partner's smile slowly fade._

* * *

Olivia sighed. It had been about two years since she had been turned down from the adoption agency, ruining her chances of having a child. She had pretty much given up on the thought about having a baby, and had learned to accept the fact that she would be alone the rest of her life.

Olivia continued to think about the old case, unaware of who had walked into the precinct. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the copy of the case reports.

Olivia jumped in her seat. She quickly shut the file and slammed it on the desk, making sure to get it away from Elliot. She turned to face her partner, her hand over her heart, trying to calm it down from Elliot's recent scare. "You scared me" she said, slapping him in the arm.

Elliot let out a small laugh, as he walked over and sat on her desk. "Sorry about that. What were you doing with old case reports?"

Olivia looked at the floor, trying not to catch his eyes. She didn't want to tell him about how desperate she was to have a baby, after all, she was pretty sure everyone in the unit knew the reason she hadn't had one of her own yet. "Just cleaning out my desk" she said, smiling to herself. Technically it wasn't a lie, so she didn't feel that bad saying it to him. "Why aren't you with your kids?"

Elliot sighed, and Olivia could tell he was smiling. "Oh, my kids are in the car. They're all waiting for me to bring you home to have dinner with us."

Olivia looked up and laughed. "El, I can't do that, not when it's your time with your kids."

Elliot got up, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her chair. "Come on Liv. You know damn well, that they, or I, won't take no for an answer."

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her jacket, and followed him out of the squadroom. At times he was more stubborn than her. The two walked out of the precinct, and over to Elliot's SUV, only to be greeted by four happy faces, and one that was, well, not so happy. "Hi Liv" the twins shouted simultaneously.

Olivia waved to them, before getting into the passenger seat. "Dad, what's Olivia doing? I thought this was our family time?" Kathleen asked from the backseat, glaring at Olivia the entire time.

Olivia glared at Elliot, feeling stupid for agreeing to come. "You said they wanted me to come" she whispered, trying to fight back the feeling of embarrassment.

Elliot put his hand on her knee, before nodding. "They do, Katie's just being a drama queen, as usual" he whispered back, before glancing at his second eldest in the rearview mirror. "Olivia's going to have dinner with us, like we all agreed."

Kathleen rolled her eyes, and groaned. "I never agreed to have dinner with the whor-"

"Shut up Katie" Maureen yelled from behind her, slapping the back of her sister's head. She looked up and saw Olivia looking at the car floor. "Glad you could join us Olivia. I really missed seeing you."

Olivia smiled. It had been a while since she had seen Maureen, due to her always being busy at college. It was nice to see her back and hanging with the family. "I missed you too Maureen."

"Missd, Livia" Eli said excitedly, from his carseat.

Olivia turned in her seat so that she could see the small boy. "Hi buddy" she said, tickling his small leg. She listened to him laugh, and watched as he squirmed in his carseat, as she continued to tickle his tiny body. Hearing him laugh like he hadn't a care in the world, made Olivia smile, as she realized that she didn't care what Kathleen thought of her at the moment. She had the approval of four out of five Stabler children, and that was all she needed to make the night bearable.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think?**

**Should I continue? or should I just stop there?**

**I know it's the first chapter, and it's kind of hard to tell if this story is going to go anywhere good, but I hope I'm able to continue this. I gotta a good feeling about it, but I don't know, that might just been the antsy feeling from that red bull :)**

**I love them reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the response to the first chapter was better than I expected, so I thought I'd do another chapter, just to see if you guys still like it. Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts. It means alot to me.**

**Okay, so, let me just say that I think I will have a few cases in here, I think at most there will be 2 big cases, I'll try not to make them drag out, but there will be some E/Oness :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES :/**

* * *

Dinner was awkward at first, but after Olivia, and the rest of the Stablers, had learned to ignore Kathleen and her stupid comments, it had become quite enjoyable. The twins had said good-night, as did Kathleen, and went to bed, while Maureen headed back to her own apartment.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch. They had the tv on to some old comedy movie, but neither of them were watching it. Olivia was too caught up in her thoughts to notice what was happening in the movie, and Elliot was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with his partner. He contimplated on whether to call her on it, or just leave it alone, figuring she'd tell him in time. After thinking things over, he finally decided to ask her, knowing that at times Olivia kept things to herself, especially things she knew she could tell Elliot.

"Liv" he began, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and put on a fake smile, hoping he wouldn't ask her what she was thinking about. "What's wrong?" Her smile faded. He had asked.

Olivia sighed. She didn't want to tell him, especially when it was a problem he wouldn't be able to help with, but he was her best friend, and she thought he deserved to know what was bothering her. She turned her body so that she could face him. Sensing that she was in pain, Elliot opened his arms, hoping she would accept the invitation to a friendly hug. She thought about it, before deciding to take advantage of the opportunity.

She quickly scooted over to him, placing her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Liv, does this have anything to do with case files you were reading?"

Olivia nodded, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't know why she was so emotional when it came to the subject of her having kids. "El, remember, when I told you I was turned down for adoption?"

Elliot sighed. That conversation was one that pained him, especially since he knew how much his best friend wanted to have a baby of her own. "Olivia, why-"

"Elliot, I'm not getting any younger. I just don't..." she stopped, suddenly not feeling like talking.

Elliot kissed his partner's head, trying to comfort her. "Liv, it'll happen."

* * *

Olivia woke up, hearing the crying coming from upstairs. She looked around, noticing she was not in her bed, but on Elliot's couch. The last thing she remembered, was talking to him about wanting a baby, and pretending to watch a movie. She felt the blanket on her and smiled, knowing that Elliot had tried to make her as comfortable as he could when she fell asleep, too tired to make the drive home.

She heard the cry again, and quickly sat up. Taking notice of the note on the coffee table, she picked up the paper, reading what Elliot had written.

_Liv,_

_I left my wallet in my locker at the 1-6. Be back as soon as I can._

_-Elliot._

Olivia smiled. Typical Elliot, always forgetting something. When she heard the crying for the third time, she got off the couch, quickly jogging up the stairs. She needed to get Eli, before he woke up the other three in the house. She opened Elliot's bedroom door, and immediately heard Eli start to cry louder. She quickly made her way to his crib, and peered over the top of the crib, smiling at the crying boy. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

She watched as he reached up to her, asking to be lifted out of the crib, and when she did, she felt the real reason why he was crying. He was completley soaked, from head to toe. She searched his crib, and found the opened sippy cup, which had spilled his juice all over him and his sheets, making him wet and sticky, and quite uncomfortable. Eli had stopped crying once he was in Olivia's arms, but feeling sticky was not mixing well with him, as he began to start getting fussy. "How about we give you a bath?"

"Bath" he said, agreeing with her. Olivia laughed, placing him on her hip, as she grabbed another diaper, and a towel for him, and carried him to the bathroom.

She turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot for him, before taking off his soaked pajamas and placing him in the tub. Olivia smiled, when she saw him playing with the water, laughing as he splashed around. She didn't mind that he was getting her shirt wet, as she played with him, not taking notice as to who had been watching from the doorway.

* * *

Kathleen let out a groan. Hearing her little brother cry at two thirty in the morning was not what she wanted, especially after the horrible evening she had had. After dinner, where everyone had ignored her, she went to bed, without having said good-night to anyone. She figured they didn't deserve it, after they had all taken Olivia's side, and had let her stay for dinner, a dinner that was supposed to be for the family.

She heard Eli cry again, and instead of getting up to check on her little brother, she only complained more. 'Thank God' she thought to herself, when she had finally heard him stop crying. She was about to go to sleep, when she heard someone's voice, someone who was not her father.

She heard the water in the bathroom running, as she got out of bed and headed down the hall, curious as to what was going on. When she saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the tub, playing with Eli in the water, she rolled her eyes. "Figures she'd stay the night" she said to herself, as she continued to watch the two interact.

It was only until someone came up behind her, did she look away from Olivia and Eli. "What are you doing drama queen?"

Kathleen jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, but hearing the voice she relaxed. "Why are you awake?" she asked, turning to face her brother.

He shrugged. "Same reason you are." He watched as his sister looked at Olivia and Eli, who were still playing, before he spoke again. "You know she's only here to help us."

Kathleen looked at Dickie before rolling her eyes. "This doesn't change anything" she muttered, before walking into her room, closing the door, and plopping onto her bed.

* * *

"Kack, kack!"

Olivia laughed, watching as Eli waved around a rubber duck. "That's right." Olivia lifted the rubber duck she hand in her hand, and started attacking Eli with it. "Quack Quack" she said, laughing as he continued to have difficulty saying the word.

"Kack kack kack kack!"

"Moo."

Olivia turned toward the door and smiled when she saw Dickie leaning against the door. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

He walked over and sat on the sink counter, before shrugging. "I heard Eli crying." He watched as his brother continued to play with the water, laughing as he splashed Olivia, drenching half of her shirt.

"Up, up" Eli said, putting down his toys and reached for Olivia.

"You done?"

He nodded, before standing. Olivia got the towel and covered his body, before lifting him out of the tub. She quickly dried him off, and got him dressed, before walking out of the bathroom. "Night Liv" Dickie said, waving as she left the bathroom.

"Night" she said over her shoulder, before walking down the hall, and into Elliot's room. She placed Eli on the bed, before walking over to his dresser. Figuring he'd forgive her, in exchange for taking care of his son, she opened the drawer, and took out one of his shirts. She quickly changed out of her wet shirt, and put on her partners, before picking up Eli, who was starting to get irritated sitting on his father's bed.

"Song?" he asked, snuggling close to Olivia's chest.

Olivia smiled. "You want me to sing?" Eli nodded, enthusiastically, as Olivia walked out of the room, and back downstairs. "Ok buddy, hmm." She thought about what song to sing. She didn't exactly have a very wide variety of lullabys, seeing how her mother had only sang to her once during her childhood. Finally, having no such luck, she turned on the radio, listening to the first song. She was suprised that she knew the lyrics, so she sang along, gently rocking Eli in her arms. "Tell me, that someday you'll be returning, and maybe, maybe I'll believe. It's just enough to see a shooting star, to know you're never really far. It's just enough to see a shooting star, to know you're never really gone. Oh please don't go, let me have you just one moment more. Oh, all I need, all I want is just one moment more." By the time she was into the chorus, Eli's eyes were starting to close, as he was starting to fall asleep in Olivia's arms.

Brushing his hair away, she kissed his forehead, but was even more surprised when he leaned up and kissed her cheek. She layed on the couch, Eli laying on her chest, and pulled the blanket up over the two of them. "I love you Eli" she said, placing another kiss on the crown of his head, stroking his hair until they both fell asleep, totally unaware of who had been watching the whole thing.

* * *

**Yay, Eli likes Livvy!**

**Haha, tell me what you think.**

**I only continue, if you guys want it :)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm glad you are all enjoying this. As I've said before, sorry it's taken so long to update, its just I moved and had to get situated. This is my first week in my dorms with my new roommates, wish me the best of luck :)**

**Ok, so sorry yet again for the delay. I'm just going to upload a new chapter of every one of my stories, because for some reason, I can't upload them from my dorm, which completely sucks, so I'm going to tell you now that it'll be a while for updates, but hopefully not that long where you all lose interest. (P.S. i'm putting this on all my other stories, so if you read more than one of mine, you'll already know this ;) )**

**Anyway, on to the story, because I know everyone is dying to know when there will be more E/O ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE LAPTOP I AM TYPING ON, (SINCE I DON'T HAVE TO USE MY SISTER'S ANYMORE :])

* * *

**

Olivia woke up the next morning, to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of someone humming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes, only to close them a few seconds later, the light from the room blinding her momentarily. She opened her eyes once more, blinking them a few times to let them adjust, before taking in her surroundings.

She felt a bit of pressure on her chest, and for a moment, it scared her, thinking it was something dangerous. She tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down, when she realized the weight was that of little Eli, who had fallen asleep on her chest on the couch. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him, and tried to sit up without waking him, but when he opened his eyes and began to move, she knew she had failed. "Livvy" he said, groggily, before giving her a half-hearted smile, content that she was the first person he saw when he woke up.

Olivia looked at the small boy and smiled. "Morning Eli. Did you sleep good?" He nodded, as he rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. Smiling, Olivia got off the couch, Eli in her arms, when she realized she was still wearing Elliot's shirt, because her shirt was laying on his bedroom floor, wet, due to Eli's constant splashing in the bathtub.

She carried Eli into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Elliot standing near the stove, cooking breakfast for the family. She smiled, seeing him in his pair of grey sweats, but that smile turned into a smirk, when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sure, she had seen him shirtless before, but the way he was now, cooking breakfast for their, his, family, made her truly feel like she belonged. Like this was something that was ment to happen every morning.

Olivia took another step into the kitchen, and stood behind Elliot, staring, intently, on every muscle in his back, imagining how wonderful it would feel to run her hands down each curve, while they made passionate love. She was, however, brought out of her thoughts, by the set of small hands that landed on her face. "I hungie" Eli said, making his presence known.

Elliot looked over his shoulder and smiled. Seeing Olivia in his shirt, looked just as natural to him, as it was for Olivia seeing him in sweats and cooking. Olivia inhaled, and let out a content sigh. "Me too buddy" she said, placing a hand on Eli's stomach. "Never thought I'd see you in the kitchen El" she said, letting out a laugh.

Elliot flipped the pancake he was currently making, before turning to face his partner. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Olivia Benson" he said with a wink, before letting a smirk appear on his face. He turned back to the stove, and finished the pancake, before placing it on top of the stack on the plate on the counter. "Breakfast is served" he said, placing the plate piled with pancakes on the table, along with a carton of orange juice, while Olivia took a seat, placing Eli on her lap. "Dickie! Lizzie! Katie! Come and eat!" he yelled up the stairs, before taking a seat next to his son and partner.

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard, as both twins rushed down the stairs, dressed and ready for school. They quickly took their seats at the table, giving Olivia a wide smile, before grabbing a plate and filling them with food. It was quiet, as Elliot began to follow his children's actions, and eat, while Olivia broke off little pieces of pancake and fed them to Eli, taking a few bites of her own here and there.

The five heard a knock on the door, before Dickie got up and answered it. He, as well as their guest, walked into the kitchen, each taking a seat. "Morning Maureen. Thanks for taking the twins" Elliot said, watching as his eldest child took a seat next to her sister.

"It's no problem Daddy" Maureen said, as she began to fill her plate with food.

Elliot turned to face Olivia again, smiling when he saw how easy it was for her to interact with his youngest child. The way she kissed him, the way he smiled up at her, the way the two shared this unspeakable bond, since the day he had been born, all made him realize just how much his partner deserved to be a mother. He knew she wanted a baby, and he was more than happy to provide that for her.

"Hi Olivia" Maureen chirped, taking a bite of her pancake. Olivia smiled, before waving at the young woman, unable to talk, due to the fact that Eli had shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth. "So where's, uh, the drama queen?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did Kathleen come down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, stopping when she saw her father's, and his partner's, attire. The fact that Olivia had stayed the night was already pushing the lines, but when Kathleen saw Elliot in just a pair of sweats, and Olivia in her father's shirt, she knew she had to say something before things got out of hand.

"Speak of the devil" Dickie muttered, before taking another bite of his breakfast, earning a laugh from both his sisters.

Kathleen walked over to the table, rolling her eyes. She knew her family thought she was being dramatic, but to her, she had good reason to be. She didn't want her father to just rush into another relationship, when his marriage to her mother was still legal, and especially not with the woman who, she believed, had caused many of her parents' problems. "Shut up Dickwad" she responded, slapping her brother across the back of the head, before taking a seat on the other side of Maureen, across from Olivia.

Elliot looked up, scowling at his daughter's choice in nickname for his son. "Hey, Kathleen, just stop, okay? None of us want to hear it this morning." He glanced over at Olivia, who was still playing with Eli, trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from her partner's second eldest.

Kathleen scoffed. "Guess I would be tired too if I was up all night screwing the home-wrecking whore" Kathleen said under her breath.

"What the fuck Kathleen!" Maureen yelled, slapping her sister across the back of the head, before looking over at Olivia, who was looking at the floor. She knew nothing had happened between her and Elliot, but she couldn't help but feel bad.

Elliot threw his fork onto his plate, before slamming his hand down on the table, startling everyone. "Dammit Kathleen. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kathleen opened her mouth to speak, but Elliot spoke before she could. "Olivia has been nothing but kind to you, and here you are, bad mouthing her. You know damn well that she was not the reason your mother and I failed at our marriage, and if anyone is to blame for that, blame me, but do not, do you understand me, do NOT blame Olivia for it. And for your fucking information, Olivia and I are not sleeping together, so keep your mouth shut."

Olivia, as well as everyone sitting at the table, looked at Elliot, wide eyed, with the exception of Eli, who continued to play with his food on Olivia's lap. Olivia, as well as her partner's children, had never seen him yell at one of his kids like that. Sure, he had a temper, but he never blew up at one of his kids like this, but the fact that Kathleen was making Olivia into a whore, did not settle well with him. He was tired of her bullshit, and it was about time he set her straight. "Now" he began, picking his fork back up, placing the last piece of pancake in his mouth. "If you can't be a civilized person, and respect everyone in this room, I suggest you leave."

Kathleen looked at her father and scoffed, surprised that he had yelled at her, before she stood and rushed out of the room, not bothering to look back. The remaining adults looked at each other, before Elliot cleared his throat. "Guys, I think it's time to head to school. Liv, we should get ready for work." Olivia looked at the clock and nodded, before putting the last piece of pancake in her mouth.

* * *

"Dad kiss" Eli said, waving to his father from the arms of his grandmother, Bernadette Stabler.

Elliot let out a small smile, before walking back to his son, and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. "I love you Eli." He gave his mother a quick hug, and a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for watching him Mom."

Elliot and Olivia began walking to the car, when Eli started to get fussy. "Livvy, kiss!" Olivia turned around, her heart hurting when she saw Eli reaching up for her. What she would do for a baby, especially one like little Eli.

She quickly walked over to the boy, and kissed his forehead. "Bye Eli. Now, you be a good boy for grandma." Olivia kissed Eli's forehead once more, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes on her.

"Elliot, I think there's something you need to see here, in the house. Can you spare me a minute?" Bernie asked, trying to pry her son's attention away from his partner's interaction with his son.

"Ma, I gotta go to work."  
"Elliot, please, this will only take a second."

Olivia looked up at Bernie, before settling on Elliot. "It's fine Elliot. I'll be in the car waiting." She gave Eli another small kiss, before walking down to the street, and getting into the passenger seat.

Elliot looked at his mother, a little angry that she had made it so obvious that she needed to talk to him, alone. "Mom, really? If you're going to make stupid comments about my partner too, I don't want to hear them. I get enough from Kathleen, and-"

"You love her."

Elliot looked up at his mother, shocked. "What?" he asked, trying to play it off as if she hadn't just revealed a secret he tried to keep hidden.

"Come on Elliot. You think I don't know when my own son is in love? The way you look at her, the way your eyes shine when she interacts with your kids, the way you try to get as close as possible to her, without making it obvious. You were never like that with Kathy, but with Olivia, it's, well it's different with you two."

Elliot didn't know what to say. Here was his mother telling him how obvious it was that he was in love with his partner. "I, uh, I have to go to work."

Bernadette placed Eli on the floor, before turning to face her son once more. "Elliot, don't let this one get away. You love her, and I can tell, she loves you too." With that, Bernie went inside with Eli, leaving her son a little confused.

He looked at the car, smiling when he saw Olivia seated in the front, playing on her iphone. He made his way to the car, thinking of what he would say to his partner when he got inside. He could say that she wanted to talk about one of Eli's little habits he picked up, or perhaps she needed help figuring out how to fix the stove, anything to make her not know what the two had truly talked about.

Elliot got into the car, giving his partner a small smile, before starting the ignition and driving off, letting out a small sigh, as he stole a glance at his partner from the corner of his eye. His mother was right, he loved Olivia, and it was about time he told her how he felt.

* * *

**Ohhhhhkay, so what do you guys think?**

**Yep, if you've been reading my other stories, the whole "10 reviews for new chapter" rule applies to this one too. Sorry :) haha.**

**So, does Elliot tell Olivia what he and his mother were talking about? What happens when they get to work? And why must Kathleen always be a bitch to everyone?**

**Review to find out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Elliot drove to the precinct in complete silence, trying to the question that had undoubtably been lingering in his partner's head since they had left his mother's house. He knew she wanted to know what his mother had said, but there was no need to create an awkward moment with them.

"Why so quiet?"

Elliot turned to face Olivia, trying to think of something to tell her, anything but the truth. "Just something my mother said. Nothing important," he lied, parking the car.

Olivia looked at Elliot, unconvinced. "Come on El, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee, forcing him to look her in the eye.

Elliot looked into Olivia's brown eyes and sighed. "It's just, I hate the way Kathleen talks to you. You, in any way, were not the one who ruined mine and Kathy's relationship. I just wish she-

"El, she's going through a hard time. Her parents are getting a divorce. She's trying to live a normal life, and on top of that, she has the stress of college. Give her a break, I understand completely where she's coming from."

Olivia squeezed Elliot's knee, forcing him to smile. She truly was incredible, which is why he wasn't going to ruin what they had and tell her what his mother had said. "Thanks Liv, I needed that," he said, placing his hand on top of hers. Olivia smiled back at Elliot, before getting out of the car and walking into the precint, Elliot right behind.

The ride up the elevator was silent, as both tried to make sense of what had happened this morning. Olivia, still curious about what Elliot and his mother talked about, and Elliot, still curious whether or not his mother was right.

"Hey Liv," Elliot began, finally gaining up enough courage to ask Olivia if his mother had been right.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face him, her her top teeth biting her bottom lip.

Elliot tried not to groan. He knew it was a habit of hers, but he couldn't help but use his imagination. "Uh, I was just wondering, uh, are you-"

"There you are!"

Both turned to the elevator doors that had just opened and saw Fin. "Cragen's looking for the two of you," Fin said, before he and Munch traded Elliot and Olivia spots in the elevator.

"You needed to see us Cap?" Elliot asked walking into the squadroom, Olivia at his side.

Cragen looked at the two and nodded. "Yeah, Warner's down by Twenty-third. She's got a DB." He handed the two of them a piece of paper with the address on it, before looking at Elliot. "Just, becareful with this one," he said, before walking back into his office.

Elliot looked at Olivia, before looking down that the piece of paper in his hands. "Time for work," he whispered, walking back to the elevator the two had just come out of a minute prior.

* * *

"What do we got?" Elliot asked, squatting next to the M.E. Melinda Warner.

"Stephanie Brantley, seventeen," Warner explained, handing Elliot the victim's wallet. "Perp raped her, then strangled her to death."

Olivia looked over the crime scene and sighed. Raising an eyebrow, she bit her bottom lip, questioning her own thoughts. "This much blood couldn't be from the rape alone," she said, squatting next to Elliot.

Warner looked at Olivia, before putting down her clipboard. "That's what I thought," she said, as she picked up a tray. "Until one of my interns found this," she said, showing the two detectives the tray.

"What is that?" Olivia asked, tilting her head, hoping to figure it out from the different angle.

"Placenta plus some fetal membrane."

"Afterbirth," Elliot confirmed, standing up.

Warner nodded, before looking at Olivia. "Our victim was pregnant?" she asked, standing with Elliot.

"From what I can tell, she was only thirty-weeks."

"Bastard made her go into labor," Olivia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot looked around, before looking at Olivia. "So, where's the baby?"

Olivia opened her mouth, but before she could speak the three heard the undoubtable cries of a baby. "Tell me you heard that," Olivia said outloud, not to anyone in particular.

The three stayed quiet, as they heard the cries come again. "Everyone shut up!" Elliot yelled, as he and Olivia listened harder, trying to find out where the cries were coming from

Olivia began to walk down the alley, listening intently for another cluster of cries. She was never a religious person, but at that moment she began to pray. She prayed that they would find the baby. She prayed that they would find the baby before anything happened to him or her, and she prayed that they would catch the son of a bitch who did this to either of his victims.

* * *

**So, sorry for such a short chapter. **

**Please, review, I would like to know how this story is doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

She stopped once more, listening intently for the cries of their missing newborn. It had been quiet for a few seconds and it was honestly beginning to freak her out.

Finally the small cries were heard once more, and a small bit of relief washed over her, as she and Elliot began to frantically search for the baby once again. She listened as the cries became louder, her heart speeding up. She wasn't able to save this poor girl, the least she could do was save her baby. She lifted the lid of a nearby dumpster, her heart nearly stopping when she saw the small boy inside. His face was red from screaming, but his small body was beginning to turn pale because of the cold temperature. "Elliot!" she screamed, quickly taking off her jacket to wrap the baby in. It was only mid-August, but she was glad she had worn one to work today.

"Olivia?" Elliot looked up at his partner, his eyes widening when he saw her lift the crying baby out of the dumpster.

He quickly rushed to the car, Olivia right behind him, hugging the baby tight to her body. When the two were safely in the car, Elliot turned on their siren, and quickly sped off. They needed to get this baby to the hospital and quick. "How's he doing?" Elliot asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Olivia laid the baby in her lap. She stole a glance over at Elliot, noticing his face was full of fear, most likely a mirror of her own face. She quickly unbuttoned her dress shirt and took it off, thankful she had decided on a tank top today, and wrapped it around the baby, before she wrapped him in her jacket again. "He's freezing," she said, picking him up and holding him tight to her body once more, gently rocking him. "It's okay, we have you now," she whispered softly, caressing the boy's soft cheek with her finger.

Elliot watched Olivia interact with the small boy, his heart breaking thinking of what must be going through her head at the moment. He watched her brows furrow when the baby continued to scream, wiggling around, trying to make himself comfortable. Something was bothering this baby, and this scared both detectives.

* * *

Elliot quickly stopped in front of the emergency room, jumped out of the car and ran to open the door for his partner. The two quickly ran inside the hospital, gaining the attention of a few doctors as soon as they stepped inside. "We need some help here!" Elliot yelled, noticing that Olivia was on the brink of tears.

He looked down at the baby, noticing that he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. "What happened?" one of the doctors asked, as he walked up to the trio.

Elliot flashed his badge at the doctor, before looking down at Olivia and the baby in her arms. "Manhattan SVU, we were called to a scene. His mother was raped, went into labor. Bastards threw him into the dumpster."

"How long was he there?" the doctor asked, as a few nurses rushed up to him rolling an incubator.

"I don't know," was all Elliot said as he watched the doctors reach for the baby.

"Ma'am, I need to take the baby with me," he said, noticing Olivia's hold on the newborn.

Olivia reluctantly let go, handing the baby over to the doctor. She watched him place the newborn in the incubator, before he rushed him away, the nurses following closely behind.

Elliot watched his partner. She was quiet, and he knew from the look in her eyes, she was on the verge of tears. He watched as she started to shake, not knowing if it was from being left in a tank top, or because she didn't know if the baby was going to make it. "Liv," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, letting her head find his chest.

He knew she wanted to cry, needed to cry. She needed that comfort, and he wanted to be the one to provide that. "Elliot, I...I...I-"

"Shh, it's okay Liv," he said, running his hands through her hair. "He might be a fighter," he said, as he tightened his arms around his partner. He would hold her until she didn't need that comfort, until then, he wouldn't let go.

* * *

Olivia sat in one of the waiting room chairs. Her knees were pulled close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Elliot had given her his jacket when he noticed how cold she was. The smell that lingered in his jacket reminded her of him, and provided her some sense of comfort when he had to leave to call Cragen.

Her eyes never left their spot on the floor. She just sat there, for what seemed like hours, waiting for news on the baby. She listened as Elliot returned and sat next to her, whispering something to her, before gently squeezing her shoulder. Her head snapped up when she heard another voice she knew.

"Hey you two."

"Fin?"

"Elliot-"

"What do you got?" Elliot asked, anxious to know if he and Munch had found out anything about their victim, or who had done this.

Elliot quickly stood and followed Fin away from Olivia. She was already too shocked, if all Fin had was bad news, it wasn't what his partner needed to hear. "We found our victim's boyfriend. When we went to go question him, he ran. We have him interrogation waiting for you when you're done here." Elliot nodded, letting out a sigh. Fin looked over his shoulder at Olivia, taking in how she was sitting. "How is she?" he asked, wanting to make sure his co-worker was alright. She was, after all, like a sister to him.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia and sighed once more. "She hasn't said a word since they took him. You and I both know how she feels about babies, so this is hard on her."

Fin nodded, knowing exactly what Elliot was talking about. His phone beeped, signalling a text. "That's Munch. I have to go. Tell me what happens to the baby," he said with a small nod, before he walked out of the hospital.

Elliot turned on his heel and walked back to Olivia. "Liv?" he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder once more. He wanted her to say something, he needed to know that she was going to be okay. "Olivia, please."

"Elliot, I-"

Before she could say anything she saw the doctor walk up to him, in his hands a plastic bag containing her shirt and jacket. She quickly stood, Elliot's jacket falling off her shoulder and onto the floor, as she waited for any news. She noticed his face, and knew the news he had was bad.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but didn't trust herself enough to not burst into tears. Elliot noticed this, and decided to speak first. "How is he?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist, keeping her close.

The doctor looked at Olivia, before he looked back at Elliot. "I'm sorry," he said, handing Elliot the bag of Olivia's clothes, "We tried everything, but because he was a primi, and was left out in the cold for so long, we coudln't save him." He looked up at Olivia, who let the tears fall silently down her face. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that she was related to the baby. "I'm sorry," he said once again, before he walked off to attend to his other patients.

Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia's waist, feeling her body become tense. He knew she was going to cry, and he was going to be there to comfort her. He pulled her head back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her body, keeping her close. His chin rested on her shoulder, which shook slightly as she began to cry.

She didn't know why she was affected so greatly by this case, but something about this baby was making her emotional. She wanted a family, and Elliot was the one who wanted to give her everything she ever dreamed of.

* * *

**Sooooo, tell me what you think. **

**I know, kinda sad that the baby died, but not every case can have a happy ending right?**

**Please, review :)**


End file.
